The present disclosure relates generally to the field of brackets for sanitary fixtures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of brackets for coupling a soil pipe to a urinal.
Urinal brackets are used to couple a urinal to a soil pipe and to form a watertight seal therebetween. Due to the acidic nature of urine, cleaning products, and other urinal effluent, corrosion resistant materials, such as brass or plastic, are typically used. However, corrosion resistant metals, such as brass, tend to be costly. On the other hand, some plastics which are rigid enough to resist bending tend to crack under the loads. Thus, there is a need for an improved urinal bracket.